Kad zaplaču ljubičice
Šefka Begović-Ličina Majko, vidi, nikle ljubičice! - Šššš! Šuti, Zehra! - Majko, vruće mi je, gušim se, hoću van! - Šššš! Šuti, Tahire, šuti! Da se ispod tog sijena nisi maknuo. Sve što čuješ, nisi čuo. Šuti, da te ne nađu. Šuti! Ugnuh glavu ka snopu sijena, ispod kojeg se krila Tahirova glava u još nesasušenoj travi punoj mirisa čubre, maslačka, žare, kunice … Iako sam drhtala, činilo mi se da osjećam miris ljubičica, tek izniklih pored osušenog panja stare kruške. Gledala sam u nebo, misleći kolika je ljepota Božje milosti u tim plavičastim laticama, gdje je smješten rezervoar mirisa, koji traje dok je svježine i gdje je sve uređeno kako treba. Provlačeći se kroz probeharane grane krušaka, sunce je uplašeno klizilo iza brda, kao da je grabilo da zamakne, da pobjegne, da ne vidi… Pratila sam mu putanju, žaleći što ga ne možemo pratiti, što za njim makar čistinu do šume nekako ne možemo pretrčat. Kako su pucnji bili sve jači i bliži, majka me je raširenim dimijama, k’o štitom ogrtala, stežući uza se, sve glasnije učila dove. Iako nisam znala šta je rat i ko puca, bilo me je užasno strah. Sa zebnjom, osluškujući glasove, koji su nam se sve vise približavali, virila sam iza sijena puteljak kojim sam išla u školu i pitala se gdje su mi drugarice Vasva, Selma, Zlata, Behka, Mersa…? Da li ih je ovako strah, da li se negdje kriju? Sjetih se koliko sam plakala za dobijenu četvorku na kontrolnom ispitu iz matematike. Koliko ironije u tim mojim suzama…? Koliko me je bilo stid kad u višegradskom Mektebu, pred Hafizom Karaman pobrkah Ajetul Kursiju. Noćima nisam mogla zaspat, jelo me, pililo k’o svrdlo. Preslišavajući se i u snu i pješke idući u školu, bila sam sretna što je naučih bez ijedne greške. Kad majci, neki dan, krava pojede nekoliko cvjetova zelenkada, gotovo joj pozli. Sa kolikim bolom je gledala gologlave stabljike, gotovo spremna za njima da zaplače… Sad nam ni kuća nije bila važna, ni imanje, ni behar, ni cvijeće. Bojali smo se samo za goli život, strepili za obraz. Već se polahko počelo smrkavat, kad su nam se prišunjali s leđa i ščepali nas. Bilo ih je desetak i bili su svi do zuba naoružani. - O, momci, ovde ćemo večeras imati bogatu trpezu. Dvije su. Ova starija svima vama na usluzi, a ovo pilence je večeras moj dezert. - Krvavi, da pucamo…? - Nećemo, ako ne budemo morali. Je l’ tako bula? Kad ugledah životinjske, zakrvavljene oči, zapahnu me zadah šljivovice i užeglog znoja, pokušah mu se izmać, ali me on za pletenicu bijesno privuče k sebi. Kad mi zategnu kosu, glava mi utrnu, stresoh se, gad mi je stiskom okalja. Dade mi Bog dž.š. snagu i ja ga prkosno pogledah pravo u oči. - Gdje bi ti to, balinkuro? - Došli ste ovdje na tuđe! - Mrš! Kad mi oko ruke uvi pletenicu i kad mi poče kosa pucat, zamanta mi se u glavi. Iako su mi noge klecale, a u prsima mi, od straha, nešto k’o živo igralo, nastavila sam ga odvažno gledat pravo u oči. Učini mi se da buljim u neku odavno zaboravljenu jamu punu fekalija, gdje se legu klupka otrovnica zmija. Tek sam počela živjet, sanjat. Prebrojah godina petnest. Kad majka raširirenih dimija, poput ranjene lavice, poletje k meni, jedan bradonja je uhvati za bluzu i baci na zemlju. Bluza se pocijepa na pola, prsa se razotkriše, potrgane zelenkade iz nje oživješe, zamirisaše Allahovim nimetom kojim nas dvoje djece odhrani. Ona strže šamiju s glave, pritisnu je na grudi da ih prekrije, ponovo se pridižući, koraknu naprijed. - Pusti mi dijete, kukavice!!! Heroji ste na žene, nema šta! Pustiii mi kćer, gadeee!!! - Krvavi, hoćemo l’ metkom ili…? - Ne, ne, još ne. Posle, posle. Polako, Žabac! - Zehra, ne boj se! Ne da te majkaaa! - ponovo k meni poleti mati. - Pusti mi dijete, pogani. Pih!!! – mati pljunu u oči krvave. Kad me majčini vreli prsti zadnjim trzajem dotakoše, metak puče, sijeno zašušta, šamija spadnu, prsa prekri zastor od krvi, ljubičice se u crveno obojiše, do neba vrisnuše. Umirući pogled od mene ka sijenu odluta, zelenkade oko kuće same iznikoše… Noge mi se u željezo stopiše, bol mi odsječe do ramena ruke i onu uvijenu pletenicu. - A, ‘oćeš i ti metak? Ti si na redu. Bojiš li se, a? - Ne bojim te se, mrcino! Ne bojim! Ako mi je suđeno da mi uzmeš život, uzećeš ga. A ako nije… - Šta ako nijeee? - Ako mi nije suđeno od tebe da umrem, ne možeš mi ništa. Ima Neko jači od tebe, ko to određuje. - Ha, ha, ha, čujete li vi ovo, junaci? - Pa ko te može spasit sad iz mojih ruku? Kooo? Kud Krvavi prođe, tu, bulo, trava ne niče. - Ako mi je emer od tvojih ruku da umrem, bujrum pucaj. Ako nije, sto mašinki da imaš i hiljadu ovih tvojih paščadi, za džaba ti je… Nići će i nicaće trava ovdje, Pogani, Krvavi, nicaće. - Ma daj, Krvavi, cepaj, davi, muči… - I nije te stra’? Je li, bulo? - Nije! - A, pa ne ide to tako brzo. Malo zabave prvo… Noge drhte, pletenica puca, kosa se od kože odvaja, majčina rana iz očiju prokapa, strah da Tahir ne izviri iz sijena Kad se poče navlačit sumrak, ja počeh naglas učit Ajetul Kursiju, bez greške, Hafiz me presliša: “Maša-Allah, Zehra” - pletenica mi se više zateže, hladna mi se cijev nasloni na čelo. - A, bulo, imal’ ti spasa…? - Ako je Allahova volja da živim, živjeću. Ne možeš mi ništa. - Ha, ha, ha, ha. Mogu i moći ću. - Ma daj je meni, Krvavi, jezik da joj odsječem, balinkura da ne laje… Tras! Bum! Pa! Pa! Grrrrrrrrrrr!, - zatrešta mi iznad glave. - Ruke u vis! Stoj! Odložite oružje! - Naprijed borci! Svežite ove hrabre ‘eroje što su i u Višegradu Hafiza Karamana mučki ubili. Sinovi su mu kroz prozor skočili, s Božjom pomoći, Drinu preplivali. Kad se ono sakriveno sunce odnekud pojavi iza stoga sijena, obasja me, cijev ledena sa čela skliznu, zelenkade se pretvoriše u ljiljane. Iz sijena, kad zamirisa čubra, maslačak promoli glavu u zagrljaj mi se zatrča, smirena majka nam zatvori oči, uplakane ljubičice prigrli, suzu nam obrisa… Krvavi na koljenima borce bosanske za život moljaše, Žabac k’o kukavica iz glasa plakaše… Braća Karaman se za Hafize spremiše, zelenkade procvjetaše, ljubičice iz krvi iznikoše, Tahir na zastavi ljiljane umjesto majke zagrli, izljubi…